


Perfect

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, The Chevalier tries to win Philippes heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The Chevalier looked nervously at the box in his hand, than back to the waiting servant. If he gave the present to him there would be no turning back. The man would bring it to the prince in no time. It was possible that if the rumours were merely gossip he would make a fool of himself once and for all, but if they were true it could be his only chance to rise up and become Philippes favourite.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I am not a native speaker, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.  
> I don't own the characters or the lyrics I used for this story. I only write just for fun and don't earn any money with it.

Perfect

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms.  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song.  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.

(Ed Sheeran, Perfect)

 

The Chevalier looked nervously at the box in his hand, than back to the waiting servant. If he gave the present to him there would be no turning back. The man would bring it to the prince in no time. It was possible that if the rumours were merely gossip he would make a fool of himself once and for all, but if they were true it could be his only chance to rise up and become Philippes favourite. For six month the Chevalier de Lorraine was now at court, trying to navigate through the snake pit of nobles to find a place where he could belong. Since he was old enough to remember he had always been the black sheep of the family. His brothers were respected nobleman, but fate had chosen a different path for him. He felt like he would suffocate from boredom and bigotry in the small village they lived nearby, so he rebelled as best as he could. Everywhere he walked a scandal was not far away. Even though his parents loved him dearly they merely tolerated his way of living. So when he finished his studies at the age of five teen, he begged his father to bring him to the court in Paris. 

The Chevalier had never thought it possible but he fell in love with the brother of the king on first sight. Barely out of age, Philippe had the face of an angel, with blue eyes and skin like porcelain, surrounded by thick black hair, which fell in waves over his shoulders. In all honesty the Chevalier was also quite a sight and he was lucky, that he caught the princes eye, too. But he was one off many admirers, so even as they kissed, it was nothing more than a flirt to Philippe. Unfortunately the prince had already a favourite, but the Chevalier was determinate to not give up so easily. He swam with the tide in this pool of sharks, gambled, laughed and waited in the shadow always ready to jump in if there would a possibility arrive and now it seemed as if his time had finally come. The favourite of the prince, a marquis not worth to remember his name, had fallen from grace, since he spoke up against the king and not a day later he had been seen with all his belongings in a carriage leaving the palace. So the prince didn't have a date for the upcoming ballroom dance the king announced to celebrate a trade contract he concluded with the king of Spain a few days ago.

He knew he would not be the only one, who tried his luck, so it was important that his present convinced the prince to choose him. The Chevalier could only hope, that he made the right connections, talked to the right people, asked the right questions. Just yesterday he had been so sure about himself, so sure he made the right choice but now, as he stood in his rooms with the present in his hands, he was afraid he could fail. But there was no time to change his decision, so he breathed hard and handed the box to the servant, who left him with a bow of his head.

Now all he could do is wait.

It took nearly an hour for the servant to return with a note. It was only one sentence, but as the Chevalier read it, his heart filled with joy:

Pick me up at my room tomorrow at 8 p.m.

The Chevalier was sure he had never been so relieved in his whole life. He wanted to dance and sing and shout, all at the same time and when he went to bed that evening, he slept with a smile on his face, dreaming about dancing with the prince.

The next evening he was so nervous, he couldn't eat at all. He changed his clothes several times, before he was satisfied and let the servants do his hair until it was soft as silk and fell in golden curls over his back, but even afterwards he checked his appearance in the mirror again and again, before he went to the room of the prince. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he told the servant waiting outside the door to announce his arrival. After the man disappeared inside the room it took only a moment before the door opened again and the Chevalier was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The dress in the colour of the sky matched the eyes of the prince exactly as the Chevalier had planed it and it fitted perfectly in length and around the middle. Philippes long, ebony hair had been braided and arranged on the back of his head, which made his face even more fragile and his features the more delicate as they already were. His shoulders had been left bare and he wore a collier and earrings with sapphires on them. In the light of the candelabra they seemed to sparkle like the eyes of the prince the Chevalier loved so much.

The prince smiled nervously at him before he smoothed his skirt. „How did you know?“

„From the first day that I saw you, I thought you would look dashing in a dress“, the Chevalier replied honestly. „So when I heard the rumours, I couldn't resist to buy you a robe in the colour of your eyes. And I am glad I guessed your measures right. You look amazing, darling. Like a star fallen from the sky.“

Philippe beamed at the compliments, but he was still not one hundred percent convinced about the Chevaliers honesty. „Are you serious? Or are you making fun of me?“

„I would never dare to lie to you“, the Chevalier answered sincerely. „You look more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. For me you are perfect in any way.“

Shyly the prince casted his eyes down, before he replied: „Thank you. You look quite nicely, too. Do you want to accompany me to the ballroom now?“

The Chevalier grinned wildly. „It will be my pleasure.“

He offered his arm and Philippe took it without hesitation. To be near the prince, to feel his hand on his arm and smell his perfume, left him trembling with excitement. With his heels the prince was a little bit taller than the Chevalier, but he was so happy, it didn't bother him at all. When they reached the ballroom and a servant announced their arrival, all eyes were on them and he thought he could burst with pride. 

Nobody dared to laugh, but it was obvious that some of the nobles were merely irritated by the prince wearing a dress. Even if he seemed to do it from time to time it had obviously never occurred when there were guests in the palace. The eyes of the king seemed to shoot fire at his brother and the Chevalier felt the prince tremble under his view, but Philippe held his head high and tried his best to show no sign of discomfort. So the Chevalier decided to do the same, as he copied his movement and matched his bearings. It was the first time that the king even noticed the Chevaliers existence, and it was obvious that Louis disapproved the way his brother showed up and with whom, but the Chevalier refused to feel ashamed. 

As they drank together, laughed together and danced to the music, the Chevalier fell for the prince more with every minute and it seemed as if Philippe felt the same. Even though the other men tried their best to attract Philippes attention, the prince had only eyes for the Chevalier.

They left the ballroom early hand in hand and with flushed faces, on their way to the garden, to find a quiet place alone. „There are not many people who dare to anger the king.“ The prince said as they were finally walking in the darkness of the trees out of reach for the light looming from the ballroom windows into the night.

„You will find out that I am not at all like the others.“ The Chevalier replied with a small smile, as he put his arm around the princes waist.

„Just as me.“ Philippe pointed out, while stopping in his tracks. „But are you not scared?“

„Never.“ The Chevalier answered whole hearted. „As long as I have you in my arms, I know no fear.“

The prince smiled at the words before he snug his arms around the other man. „Thank you for the dress and the nice evening. I enjoyed it very much.“

„Surely not as much as I did.“ The Chevalier said merely inches away from Philippes face.

The eyes of the prince seemed to him like shining stars in the darkness of the night, as Philippe whispered. „You know, you may as well kiss me now.“

„As your royal highness wishes.“ The moment their lips met time seemed to stop existing. There was nothing left than the feeling of Philippes soft mouth on his own, his hands on his waistcoat, Philippes dress pressed against his body. 

As he tangled his own fingers in the hair of the prince, Philippe made a soft sound between a gasp and a moan that sent a chill over his spine deep down into his very core. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both a little breathless.

„And would you like to accompany me to my room, too?“ Philippe asked without letting go of his clothes.

„It would be my pleasure.“ The Chevalier replied, before he took the prince by the hand and went back to the castle and to a promising new future.

 

The End


End file.
